Old Warriors
by Nomad-117
Summary: Amidst the endless sea of stars there are things that even the oldest of beings have yet to see. A chance encounter on a distant world may lead to an unlikely friendship.


**Old Warriors**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor Starcraft they are owned by whoever owns Stargate (most certainly not me) and Blizzard respectively._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Amidst the endless sea of stars there are things that even the oldest of beings have yet to see. A chance encounter on a distant world may lead to an unlikely friendship._

Master Bra'tac of Chulak returned to consciousness with a barely suppressed groan. His eyes flickered open, taking in the sight of a crashed Tel'tak and dead Jaffa.

His own Tel'tak and his fallen comrades, his blurry memory supplied, as he got up heavily leaning on his staff weapon. It seemed as though he himself had suffered only minor but painful wounds. Limping, he made his way towards the crash site, while also idly wondering how it was possible for him to be lie so far removed from it in the first place.

He made to check the bodies of the other Jaffa his suspicions were confirmed none of the others had survived. The knowledge that they had died free instead of being enslaved to false gods could only offer little comfort. Many of these men he had trained personally since their childhood, he had watched them grow, strive, and eventually had been there to see them unshakle themselves from the chains that had held them down.

How cruel it was for the oldest of them to survive while all those younger than him perished. With his observations of his comrades complete he turned to check on the Tel'tak that had brought them here. He couldn't have stopped the slight grimace from forming on his face even if he had wanted to.

The death gliders that had managed to ambush them had heavily damaged the crash, the following crash had all but gutted it. This craft would sail the stars no more, that much was certain. Yet not all hope was lost, perhaps he could use what remained of the Tel'tak to build a distress beacon. After all, he had no way of knowing whether or not this planet even possessed a Chaapa'ai or not, and if it did, if it was operable or even if he could find it any time soon.

"So you have regained consciousness." A voice from behind him suddenly remarked.

Bra'tac whirled around, staff weapon coming up ready to fire only to see no target near him. "Who is there? Show yourself!"

"I desire to know your purpose here, Jaffa." The voice rang out once more this time more to his right but still there was nothing for Bra'tac to aim at. "Why have you and your companions come here after millennia absence?" His mysterious interrogator continued, ignoring Bra'tac's own question. "Your gods were said to have learned from past mistakes."

"The Goa'uld are no gods, and I do not serve them." Bra'tac defended himself and tried his best to locate the speakers position. A futile attempt but a warrior on his guard was still less likely to be caught by surprise than one who had already surrendered to the inevitability of his fate.

"So your kind is no longer is ignorant to the truth." The voice concluded before a movement in the corner of his eye cause him to turn left. Where a being that towered over him, even though it was crouching appeared seemingly from thin air. "Perhaps there is no need for more bloodshed after all."

Bra'tac had seldomly felt as surprised in his life as he did now, in the face of such a casual use of advanced technology. The being bright green eyes, towering, strongly build physique was unlike anything he was familiar with. Its manner of clothing, armor mixed with what appeared to be mere shrouds were just as alien as the rest of it. He very much doubted that even the Tau'ri had encountered a being such as this.

"I mean you or your people no harm." Bra'tac settled on saying in response to the being previous words. "My comrades and I were ambushed and crashed onto this world, I was the only one to survive."

"Indeed, I arrived in time to witness the ambush, and prevent your demise. Had I arrived but a moment later the fires within your ship would have consumed you." The being revealed, its glowing eyes mustering him. "My kind had bloodied the Goa'uld armies time and time again in the past. When your ships entered the sector I was concerned that such actions might become necessary once more."

"The free Jaffa have no desire for conflict with your people." Bra'tac assured it and inclined his head slightly. "I am Master Bra'tac of Chulak, and I offer you thanks for saving my life."

"Well met, Master Bra'tac of Chulak. I am Zeratul of Shakuras, Dark Prelate of the Nerazim." Zeratul replied to Bra'tacs own introduction and cocked his head to the side. "Your gratitude is welcome but undeserved I fear, I was prepared to slay you, if you had possessed any loyalty to the Goa'uld."

"An understandable course of action." Bra'tac allowed, hands remaining relaxed at the shaft of his staff weapon. "We do what we must to keep our people save. Even though I am forced to admit that I have never heard of your kind, Dark Prelate."

"The machinations of your former masters no doubt." Zeratul commented in his deep voice. "If such facts were known to the general populace they'd have no way of claiming to be divine." The resident of Shakuras eyed Bra'tac for a moment longer. "My kind is known as Protoss we are the firstborn of the Xel'naga." The Jaffa frowned at the use of even more terminology he was unfamiliar with. Although Zeratul didn't seem inclined to add more to his explanation without further prompting.

"So you have fought against the Goa'uld in the past?"

"Not I, but my forebears did battle with any of them foolish enough to challenge us. Though that was millenia ago." Zeratul clarified with shake of his head, a surprisingly human gesture in Bra'tacs mind.

"I understand your worry over our presence better now, Dark Prelate." Bra'tac told the Protoss even as he frowned. "Though I fear I must ask more of you yet. Do you possess any knowledge regarding the Chaapa'ai of this world, if there is one to be found at all?"

"You refer to the transportation device of the ancients." Zeratul mused, eyes narrowing in thought. "There are few of them to be found here true, but you are in luck Master Bra'tac. You happen to stand on one such world, I can guide you to it if that is your desire."

"It is." Bra'tac confirmed and stood straighter. "Such an ambush would have been impossible without a traitor in our midst. My people must be warned."

Zeratul mustered him silently for a few moments, green glowing eyes boring into his own with frightening intensity. At long last the Protoss gestured for him to follow and turned to the tree line behind him. "Then they shall be."

Silently the made their way through the forest, the vegetation at times blotting out the light, and Bra'tac would have been hopelessly lost were it not for the guiding presence of the Protoss. The Jaffa followed his guide without hesitation, for it was clear to him that had Zeratul desired his demise he would have fallen without a chance to retaliate. That and their brief conversation had convinced him that Zeratul was a being worthy of respect, despite his utterly alien nature.

"How long have you fought against your former masters?" Zeratul spoke up unexpectedly even as he ignited a glowing green blade on his bracer to cut through an obstacle in front of him.

"I have fought against them many long years, but only recently enough of my people had the courage to turn against the false gods for me to do so openly." Bra'tac explained with a hint of shame in his thoughts. Perhaps if he had done more in the past things would be easier now.

"A noble cause no doubt." Zeratul voiced his own thoughts on the matter, sending a glance at the old Jaffa. "But not without sacrifice, that you continue on in the face of such hardships is to be commended."

"What about your own people?" Bra'tac asked his guide as he did his best to keep pace with him. "Would they be able to help us? Surely if the cruelty of the Goa'uld is known to them-"

"It is unlikely that they will help." The Dark Prelate interrupted him wearily. "My kin doesn't involve itself in the struggles of younger species if they can avoid it. It is not our place."

"I understand." Bra'tac said and to an extend, he did. These Protoss were apparently not unlike the Asgard who perhaps took on the role of distant caretakers but refused to involve themselves too deeply in the struggles of others.

"Though after what you have told me, it would perhaps be for the best if I were to journey through the great void once more. Perhaps my tales will impress upon them the need for action." Zeratul continued his eyes gazing of into the distance as he came to a stop. "We have arrived." The Protoss told him stepping aside to reveal an ancient ruin, including a dial device that would activate the stargate that apparently had become part of the derelict building.

Instead of rushing towards the Chaapa'ai, Bra'tac turned to face his strange savouir and lightly bowed in his direction. "You have my thanks, Dark Prelate. I likely would have wandered forever lost on this world were it not for you."

"There is no need for gratitude, my aid was freely given." The Protoss remarked and made to follow him to the dial device, curiously watching him as Bra'tac dialed the world of the Tau'ri.

With a whoosh the wormhole was established, and even though Bra'tac had no grasp of the Protoss body language he was certain that he saw fascination and perhaps the slightest bit of awe in these green eyes. Without wasting anymore time the old Jaffa send his own access code through the wormhole lest he perished on the surface of the Tau'ris iris.

Turning to look at Zeratul one last time before his departure Bra'tac offered his hand in the traditional greeting of the Jaffa. The gesture was somewhat ruined when Zeratul's hand encircled his entire forearm but the meaning remained the same.

"Lek tol, Zeratul of Shakuras."

"Adun toridas, Master Bra'tac of Chulak." The Dark Prelate answered and released his grip, taking a step back as he did so. "Perhaps I shall see you again as I venture into the unknown, though you may not see me." With these words the Protoss disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared.

Leaving Bra'tac alone, who without pause turned and stepped into the event horizon, disappearing from the desolate surface of this world.

 **Author Notes:**

 _ **Nomad-117:**_ _Meh, not really sure what to think of this. I am not sure I got Jaffa and Protoss speech down. Tough both of them seem fond of referring to people with their full names (Daniel Jackson, James Raynor). Got this idea while playing a bit Legacy of the Void and figured I'd better get it out of my head before it gets even worse._

 _Now I know a lot of people will probably want to tell me that Protoss are telepaths and stuff, and that I didn't bring that up at all. And yeah you are absolutely right, I didn't since I only planned this to be a really short thing and well going into the whole mind reading stuff would have derailed the story too much._

 _Also I'll be honest I got no idea how I even could begin to merge the two universe together so yeah… I seem to do that alot._


End file.
